<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Forbidden Smile by Thunderous98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385888">Your Forbidden Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderous98/pseuds/Thunderous98'>Thunderous98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Protective Yukina, Romance, Roselia-centric (BanG Dream!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderous98/pseuds/Thunderous98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayo and Lisa are in a secret relationship with each other as Yukina is opposed to the thought of the Roselia members dating anyone, especially when it comes to Lisa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my contribution to the SayoLisa fandom because I just think they make a beautiful pairing~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yukina, what would you do if I was dating someone?" Lisa asked out of nowhere as the band was together at the family restaurant eating after a long practice. Sayo gave Lisa a concerned look, taking a french fry in the process. They had been dating for a while now but remained very discreet about it to not cause problems.</p><p>"I am unsure as to where this question is coming from, but I would not hesitate to interfere for the good of Roselia and for your own sake Lisa," Yukina replied with a stern expression. Sayo suddenly started choking on the french fry. </p><p>"H-Hikawa-san, are you okay??" Rinko asked concerned, patting her on the back.</p><p>"I'm fine..." Sayo recovered and took a sip of her drink, embarrassed by what had happened.</p><p>"Someone got too excited over their french fries didn't they!" Ako teased taking a bite of her own food. Lisa turned back to look at Yukina once she saw Sayo was alright. </p><p>"Ah Yukina, I can handle my own too you know?" Lisa gave her a gentle smile.</p><p>"Lisa. You are my dear friend, and I do not want to see you get hurt." Yukina remained unchanged as she finished her food. Lisa thought about what to ask her next. </p><p>"What if...that person was someone you already knew?" Lisa asked with Sayo nervously finishing her fries, unsure of what her girlfriend was up to.</p><p>"If it was someone I knew...." Yukina gave it a thought and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have these questions all of a sudden?" Yukina gave her a questioning look. </p><p>"Ah no, I was just curious to see your current opinion haha," Lisa said with a fake laugh. She could not ask more than this. </p><p>Ako placed a hand on Yukina's shoulder, "Why so serious Yukina-san? Let her explore the depths of other realms to find that cool person that she seeks!" Yukina gave her a glare, making Ako back away to where she originally was. "Hehe, it's just a suggestion." Sayo remained in silence the whole time. </p><p>"We are a band with a tight schedule. For all of you, outside relationships should not be something that you should be seeking right now." Yukina got up to throw her trash away. As soon as she got farther from their booth, Ako leaned close to Lisa. </p><p>"Who is that lucky person Lisa-nee?" Ako whispered to Lisa who was taken aback by the question.</p><p>"Eh? I was just um hypothetically speaking..." Lisa said. Ako did not seem too convinced. Yukina then came back, ready to leave. </p><p>"I'll see you guys at the next practice." Yukina proceeded to head towards the exit.</p><p>"Wait for me!" Lisa quickly got up and grabbed her things, "Bye guys~" She gave a sly wink to Sayo as she left with only the three of them remaining. </p><p>"Lisa-nee does seem suspicious, do you guys by any chance know anything about it?" Ako asked but Rinko shook her head and Sayo abruptly stood up. </p><p>"I have to go now too. Excuse me Udagawa-san, Shirokane-san." She cleaned her area and made her way out.</p><p>"I guess time will tell..." Ako sighed. She and Rinko decided to get going as well, as it was getting rather dark outside. Later that night, Lisa called Sayo on the phone. </p><p>"Hello, Sayo?" </p><p>"Yes, hello Imai-san," Sayo responded in the middle of doing school work. </p><p>"I just wanted to say sorry about earlier...I wanted to test her reaction. It's going to be harder to tell Yukina than I expected." </p><p>"It's fine Imai-san. But I agree that we are in no position to do so at the moment." </p><p>Lisa got comfortable in her own bed. "I'm sure she wouldn't beat you up at least Sayo, you are a reliable band member after all..."</p><p>"I would like to assume that is the worst outcome." Sayo sat back on her seat. It is true that she is good friends with Yukina, but the reaction she would have to the news did not seem like it would be a positive one at all.</p><p>"Mmm yeah, but her expression seemed to have changed at the thought of it being someone she knew, so it can't be too bad right?" </p><p>"Hm." Was all Sayo commented with. There was a short pause before Lisa spoke again.</p><p>"Sayooo I miss you~" Lisa said with a pouty face and wanting to lighten up the mood. </p><p>"It has only been an hour since we left the restaurant," Sayo answered in her usual tone as she continued studying at her desk.</p><p>Lisa reached out to hug the nearest pillow, "But...I want to kiss you and be with you."</p><p>"Tomorrow, Imai-san." Sayo had gained a slight blush of the cheeks. They had the day off and were going to spend some time at a karaoke place together. </p><p>She gave a long sigh, "I know but I wished we had more time for us..."</p><p>"Me too Imai-san. But there is much we need to keep up with." Sayo knew that Lisa was often in need of attention, but Roselia's schedules and the difference in schools made it hard to find time for each other, especially in a way that did not expose their relationship.</p><p>"Well....I'll leave you for now Sayo. Goodnight! See you tomorrow!" Lisa replied and cheerfully blew a kiss through the phone. </p><p>“Goodnight Imai-san." The call had then ended. Sayo looked at the picture she had on her desk of the two together. She still found it hard to believe that she was her girlfriend. Sayo did not consider herself worthy enough, but when they had their moments together and she was able to see Lisa smile at her, Sayo could not help but feel joy in her chest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>The next day, Lisa was patiently waiting on the couch inside their reserved karaoke room when Sayo arrived. </p><p>"Sayoooo" Lisa quickly got up and hugged her from behind while Sayo was closing the door, nuzzling her face on her back.</p><p>Sayo gave a slight smile at the sudden warmth, “Someone is clingy today.” She grabbed Lisa's arms and turned around to face her and hugged her. Lisa then backed up to give her a kiss as they held hands. </p><p>Lisa looked at the taller one with a loving expression, “I wish I could give you a kiss every day~”</p><p>"I'm here right now, Imai-san." Sayo moved Lisa's hair out of her face as she smiled, going for another but longer kiss. Their kisses were ardent, always longing for each other's touch. They melted into each other's embrace easily, losing track of time as they soon separated to catch their breath. "Imai-san...let's get started with the karaoke before we run out of time"</p><p>Lisa looked at her with eyes filled with lust, but she nodded and grabbed the mic. "Let's have fun today Sayo~"</p><p>Sayo sat on the couch, ready to enjoy the performance that her girlfriend was going to give her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yukina made her way into the Karaoke place. She usually liked to practice in the studio, but a change of environment is what she needed sometimes. </p><p>"Room for one please," Yukina stated once she met with the lady at the counter.</p><p>"Ah, Yukina Minato, right? It's nice to see you again! Though, I believe some of the members of your band are already inside." </p><p>Yukina was taken by surprise, “Band members?”</p><p>"Yeah! The ones that play the bass and the guitar." </p><p>"Sayo and Lisa...? What room are they in?" Yukina thought it was strange that the two would meet up in a place like this by themselves.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wow, Sayo! You totally aced that song!" Lisa exclaimed seeing how Sayo had just finished with almost a perfect score. </p><p>Sayo placed the mic where it belonged and got a drink of water. "It could have gone better though."</p><p>"Nah, you were great! How about we take a break?" The bassist suggested since they had already sung a couple of songs. </p><p>"That's fine Imai-san." Sayo placed the water bottle down. Lisa slowly got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Sayo's neck. </p><p>"Imai-san..." Sayo felt her cheeks get warmer at the sudden contact. </p><p>"Come with me Sayo~" Lisa kissed her and walked them over to the couch, bringing Sayo on top of her as she laid on the leather furniture. Sayo placed her arms on either side of her, continuing to kiss with Lisa keeping her arms around her. Sayo went down to her neck and gave her soft kisses down to her collarbone, making Lisa give a soft moan at the sudden feeling. Sayo was always gentle, with the loving touches on her skin making her want to feel them all over her body. Sayo went back up for a kiss on the lips while Lisa wrapped her legs around her, not wanting to let go.</p><p>While in the moment, Yukina got to their door and looked in through the window to see the two on top of each other making out. She was in complete disbelief. She slammed the door open, causing the pair to immediately separate themselves after hearing the loud sound. They were left in shock once they saw the one person that they were trying to hide from the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What the chapter title says.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y-Yukina what are you doing here??" Lisa sat up and composed herself. Sayo had quickly gotten on her feet. Their faces remained red, now having been discovered in one of the worst ways possible.</p><p>"What am I doing here? I came to sing. Clearly, you guys had other plans," Yukina was not pleased, turning to look at the guitarist, "out of all people, I never would have expected it from you...Sayo." Her narrowed eyes and disgruntled expression caused Sayo to feel a shiver down her spine with the intensity of her glare upon her.</p><p>"Minato-san..." She knew there was no way that they could say there was a misunderstanding, it was clear that she saw them. Sayo was at a loss for words while Yukina remained silent as if waiting for a response. Lisa decided to stand up and take hold of Sayo's arm, which caught her off guard.</p><p>"Imai-san, what are you-"</p><p>"Yukina! I'm in love with Sayo!" Lisa yelled it out to her loud and clear. She knew there was no point in hiding anymore. "She hasn't done anything but be the best girlfriend ever! She makes me happy!" Her voice cracked, gripping on to Sayo's arm tighter, "Even after a month we have been keeping up with the band just fine! Please Yukina..." Lisa looked at her with pleading eyes as the vocalist turned away.</p><p>"A month..." Yukina had not seen anything out of the usual happen during their practices, so she was astonished to hear that they had been dating this whole time.</p><p>"Minato-san, I know that we betrayed your trust but we were unsure as to how to inform you...please at least forgive Imai-san. You can do with me what you want." Sayo said firmly but Lisa looked at her with dismay.</p><p>"No, Sayo you-"</p><p>"Lisa. Please step outside." Yukina ordered. Lisa’s attention turned to her.</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"I want to talk to Sayo. Alone."</p><p>"I'm not going to-"</p><p>"Imai-san." Sayo gave her a slight nod. Lisa then hesitantly let go of her and pointed a finger at Yukina.</p><p>"Only if you promise you won't hit her." Lisa voiced her demand as Yukina sighed.</p><p>"I would not do such a thing, Lisa."</p><p>She took her word for it and gave one last glance at Sayo, before stepping out and closing the door behind her. The urge to peek through the window was present, but she ultimately decided it was best to not do so. Yukina went right up to Sayo and wasted no time.</p><p>"Tell me Sayo, what does Lisa mean to you?" Yukina asked bluntly, giving Sayo a piercing stare. Sayo did not hesitate to answer this time as she took a deep breath and began to speak.</p><p>"She means...everything to me Minato-san. I...I love her. The way she smiles, her kind acts, her style, how cute she is when she needs affection, the way she looks when she plays the bass, when she..." Sayo continued off on a tangent and Yukina could feel Sayo's emotions roll out through her words. A smile growing on her face as she thought of Lisa, describing everything she could think of that she loved about her. Yukina never thought she would see her in such a sentimental state, especially over someone else.</p><p>"Sayo."</p><p>"Y-Yes?" Sayo blushed madly when she realized what she had said. She had accidentally let her heart take over, but she noticed Yukina’s stern look had started to soften.</p><p>"Despite the fact that I was...appalled at seeing you guys in that position while being left in the unknown, I do not resent you Sayo.” Yukina turned around and looked elsewhere. Sayo felt a glimmer of hope.</p><p>"Y-You don't? But I thought-"</p><p>"I only want the best for Lisa. It is true that the thought of her dating someone causes me distress because the other person's true intentions would be unclear. I also feared she would leave her duty as a Roselia member behind. But you Sayo...you are a fellow band member that I consider a close friend. Lisa saying she's happy with you...means you must be doing something right. The way you speak of her...I think I understand." Yukina walked over to look at the microphone in the room. Sayo remained still as she listened attentively to her words. </p><p>"Growing up, she was always there for me, but I wasn't there for her..." Yukina turned back to Sayo, clearing her throat. "All I ask...is that you are there when she needs you."</p><p>Sayo placed a hand on her chest, "Minato-san...I may not deserve her, but as long as she lets me be there for her I will never leave her alone. I can assure you that.” Yukina crossed her arms.</p><p>“Good. Though if you do not keep up with Roselia or for any reason she gets hurt because of you...I will not tolerate it." Sayo could feel a change in the atmosphere again.</p><p>"I promise that the band will not get damaged Minato-san, and you are welcomed to replace me if I do such a thing," Sayo said as Yukina headed towards the door.</p><p>“You should also place more confidence in yourself Sayo.”</p><p>Sayo could not respond to her in time before the door was opened, leading to Lisa barging right in while Yukina was making her way out.</p><p>"Wait what-"</p><p>"You guys better be in top shape for our next practice," Yukina stated with Lisa being left confused and looking at them both.</p><p>"Didn't you come to sing too, Minato-san?" Asked Sayo as if inviting her to join them.</p><p>"Yes, but I do not want to interrupt your date any more than I have,” Yukina said before she walked away. Lisa quickly went up to Sayo, unsure of what was going on.</p><p>"What did Yukina tell you? Why did she say that?” The nervousness was still present in her until Sayo gave her a smile.</p><p>"We are going to be okay Imai-san. She's fine with us." Sayo’s words caused Lisa to almost tear up, giving her a relieved kiss.</p><p>"I came back to close the door and you guys are already back at it," Yukina said while standing at the doorway.</p><p>"We are sorry!" Lisa and Sayo both apologized as they separated. Yukina rolled her eyes before she suddenly felt a pair of arms embracing her.</p><p>"Lisa..." Yukina had a hint of pink on her cheeks as the other held her in a tight hug.</p><p>"Thank you..." Lisa whispered as she proceeded to let go. Yukina did not say anything back, closing the door this time. Lisa turned around back to Sayo. She had one of the happiest smiles Sayo had ever seen, making her heart skip a beat.</p><p>"Want to go for another round? Of singing of course." Lisa asked joyously. Sayo nodded at the request, leading to them spending another hour singing until they decided they had enough. They were getting ready to leave when Lisa spoke.</p><p>"Hey, Sayo..." </p><p>"Yes, Imai-san?"</p><p>Lisa bashfully looked at her, "Can you...come over today? My family has been out of town these days and now with nothing to hide from Yukina, I figured you can visit me freely now...." Sayo blushed at the offer. It was true that they could still have the rest of the day to themselves with nothing to worry about.</p><p>"I'll be happy to, Imai-san."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Affirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sayo accepts Lisa’s request to go to her place. What will happen in their time alone together...?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, but here is the last chapter as promised! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sayo, come in~" Lisa was all bright and cheerful, opening the door to her house for her. She had not come over right after their karaoke session, because she had things to take care of at home first. Once Sayo removed her shoes and walked inside, there was an eminent sweet smell coming directly from the kitchen, and she knew it could only be one thing.</p><p>"Imai-san, you baked cookies just now?" Lisa nodded and led her to the kitchen. The scent was even stronger inside as one would expect it to be.</p><p>"I made them just for you~" She uncovered the tray where the scent was deriving from. When uncovered, Sayo could see that they were all dog-shaped cookies and was eager to taste them. Lisa could tell, so she held one in front of her. "Open up!"</p><p>Sayo complied, taking a bite of it from Lisa's hand. She found it delicious as usual, and Lisa smirked seeing her girlfriend's delighted face.</p><p>"I can't believe you managed to make these before I got here," Sayo said after she had finished chewing the piece.</p><p>"Since you like them so much, I just had to make a fresh batch while waiting for your arrival you know!" Lisa winked, bringing up the half-eaten cookie up to her again. “Have another- mph!" She was unable to finish her sentence, now having lips pressed on to hers. Sayo had skipped the cookie and had gone directly for a kiss.</p><p>"Your lips are still my favorite taste, Imai-san." Sayo backed up and took the remainder of the cookie from her hand that was still in the air.</p><p>"S-Sayo!" Lisa blushed at her corny line and playfully hit her shoulder. Sayo stayed eating as if nothing had happened and smiled from the reaction. "Well, let's go eat them upstairs now shall we?" Lisa asked, picking up the tray. Sayo nodded and they walked up to her room. Once inside, she placed the tray on the table while sitting on the rug in front of her tv, patting the space next to her for Sayo to sit down. After they got settled, Lisa picked up the remote to turn on the tv. They quickly decided on the movie and started eating, but Lisa shortly after turned to her girlfriend.</p><p>"I have been meaning to ask...what did you do to convince Yukina? I was texting her earlier and it really was as if there had been no change." Lisa awaited an answer. There was a pause before Sayo replied.</p><p>"Nothing much," Sayo said plainly at the question, taking yet another cookie.</p><p>"Ehh? Come on Sayo, tell meee," Lisa pouted, Sayo then turning to her and moving to grab her hand that was on her lap.</p><p>"All I have to say is that Minato-san really cares about you and that she trusts us enough. Besides, she knows she can't really stop you from doing what you want." Sayo assured her with a smile. Lisa was not all that satisfied with her response, but she knew at this point that she was not going to get anything else out of her.</p><p>"You are being vague with your response Sayo but...I'm glad it all worked out." Lisa went in for a kiss with their fingers entangled.</p><p>"Me too," Sayo whispered in between kisses. They soon turned back to the movie, with Lisa resting her head on her shoulder. Sayo wrapped an arm around her, starting to think about the last words that Yukina had said to her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Time went by. Soon, the cookies were gone, the third movie had ended, and the couple remained cuddling. Sayo reached for her phone to check the time. She was shocked to see that it had gotten really late and barely realized it. She proceeded to notice how the curtains in Lisa's room had been closed from the start, unable to have seen when it had gone from day to night.</p><p>Sayo detached herself from Lisa's warmth to get up. “Imai-san, I must get going now."</p><p>"Wait, Sayo..." Lisa stood up right after.</p><p>"Yes, Imai-san?"</p><p>Lisa had started blushing, "Do you...really have to go?"</p><p>"I do not want to inconvenience you any longer," Sayo answered when Lisa gave her a quizzical look.</p><p>She walked up closer to her, "Why would you ever be an inconvenience to me?" </p><p>"Well I didn't bring a change of clothes either and-" Lisa cut her off. She kissed her fiercely, to which Sayo melted into the kiss. Lisa took the chance and pushed her to fall back onto the bed. Sayo was caught by surprise as Lisa crawled on top of her.</p><p>"I-Imai-san...?" Sayo gulped. She was being stared down by two hungry eyes.</p><p>"Would you be okay with giving me your all Sayo?" She now knew what Lisa meant by staying over. But despite having had heated moments before, they had never tried going this far.</p><p>"You know that I am only yours Imai-san b-but-” That was all Lisa needed to hear. She straddled her and removed her own shirt, revealing her crimson lace bra underneath, making Sayo blush harder at the sight.</p><p>"I'm all yours too..." She purred. Sayo could feel those lustful eyes desiring her touch, but that feeling of doubt in her chest came crawling back. <br/><br/>"A-Are you sure?" Sayo sat up and Lisa gave her a nod despite being flustered too. Sayo reached her hand out to touch her, but she retracted it halfway and looked away. Lisa took notice and started to worry. She realized her own lust had gotten the best of her.</p><p>"I-I’m sorry Sayo did I get too carried away? If you don't want to we can stop..."</p><p>Sayo simply shook her head and looked at her again. “Imai-san...do you really want me? Am I actually enough for you?" Lisa could see the look of uncertainty on Sayo’s face. She closed her eyes momentarily and opened them with a heartfelt smile.</p><p>"Sayo...you are the only one that I want. You are way more than enough. I'm not kidding when I say that you make me so happy you know?" Lisa placed a hand on Sayo's cheek. "You are my everything...I'm the luckiest girl ever for having you in my life. I want to be with you forever." Once again, Sayo could see the beautiful smile that was present as her rosy cheeks filled her face. The smile that she loves and cherishes. It was radiating across Lisa’s face just for her to see, with the warmth of her soft hand laying on her skin.</p><p>"I love you Sayo..." Lisa whispered, connecting her forehead to hers. Sayo felt her doubt leave as she finally felt like she understood.</p><p>"I love you too...Lisa." She backed up with a lit up expression at the sound of her name. Sayo placed her hands on her abdomen to hold her. She went in and kissed her as passionately as ever, while Lisa took no time to grip her shirt. Sayo took it off and moved it out of the way, revealing her turquoise-colored top. Lisa pushed her back down.</p><p>"You are so beautiful..." Lisa bit her lip from the view, Sayo quickly turning them around.</p><p>"Nowhere near as gorgeous as you, Lisa.” She weakened from hearing her own name. Sayo's plans of leaving were long gone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sayo opened her eyes. The light from the sun was barely visible since the curtains were blocking it, but the chirping of birds was loud and clear. She looked over to the right to see her girlfriend sleeping soundly. She could not get over how cute she looked while sleeping, especially seeing how messy her hair had gotten. She sat up with the sheets covering her front, looking up at the clock when Lisa opened her eyes.</p><p>"Sayo...your back is so nice..." Lisa murmured sleepily. Sayo looked at her with a blush.</p><p>"Good morning, we should get ready for today," Sayo stated knowing that band practice was only a couple of hours away. Lisa sat up just to pull her down again.</p><p>"Sayooo it is still early." Lisa got closer to her to lay her head on her chest, "I just want to spend time here...both of us together like this..." Lisa closed her eyes. Sayo moved her hand to her hair. <br/><br/>"Imai-san...." Sayo had broken the mood as Lisa sat up to look at her.</p><p>"Ehh where did my name go?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Are you planning to only use my name when we make love to each other? That's not fair!" Lisa crossed her arms and turned away.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry it is just a habit...Lisa." Sayo responded softly.</p><p>"There we go~" Lisa was now satisfied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"I really do need to go soon though, I don't have a change of clothes with me for practice..." Lisa did not want to move, but she knew Sayo was right this time.</p><p>"Ah fine, let me get something for you to wear for now then~" Lisa got up, Sayo then noticing the evidence from last night that she had left on her. Her face reddened more than ever.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that day, when the band was together at the studio, Sayo and Lisa officially announced that they were together.</p><p>"Yukina-san! You are okay with this?!" Ako asked in shock. Yukina nodded while staying expressionless. Ako remained surprised, turning to look at the couple who were holding hands.</p><p>"Hoho...who would have thought Lisa-nee's special person was right in front of us. Right, Rin-Rin?" She asked while turning to Rinko.</p><p>"Y-Yeah...I'm happy for you Imai-san, Hikawa-san."</p><p>"Aw thanks, Rinko! And yes Ako, I don't know a cooler person than the one next to me." Lisa turned to Sayo who smiled back at her, but Ako seemed to be focused on Rinko.</p><p>"You don't seem so surprised Rin-Rin?" Ako said as Rinko remained a little too silent than the usual when a seemingly panicked expression appeared. "You...knew all along didn't you!"</p><p>Rinko being unable to deny it proved to her that she was right. Everyone was equally surprised at the news. "I-It was by accident! I-I didn't mean to find out when-"</p><p>"We are wasting time here. We need to get started with practice." Yukina finally interrupted, having an idea as to where this was going. Ako refrained from further commenting at the moment, but she sure was eager to hear what Rinko had to say later. The couple's embarrassment was visible yet again, knowing that they had not been so discreet about their relationship after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>